Iron Ravens
Brother Karludo, 2nd Company, 3rd Squad (battleline).]] The Iron Ravens is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter comprised entirely of Primaris Space Marines, created from the lineage of the Raven Guard and raised during the Ultima Founding of ca. 999.M41. The Iron Ravens are specialists in sudden, shocking drop assaults. Their 10th Company elements may spend solar months building up local intelligence and preparing the ground so that, when the main body of the Iron Ravens force comes screaming down into battle in their Drop Pods, they strike with such decisive and destructive precision that the war is won with a single, unstoppable sword-blow. The Chapter has taken to calling this tactic "the Blade of Corax." Many Iron Ravens were originally members of Roboute Guilliman's Unnumbered Sons and fought during the early years of the Indomitus Crusade. As a consequence of this experience, Iron Ravens Astartes are more flexible in tactics and combat doctrine than other Raven Guard Successors. They learned how to be more flexible in battle from the other Space Marines of different lineages they fought alongside during the crusade. The Iron Ravens are not dedicated solely to the use of stealth as a tactic like their parent Chapter. They are firm believers in gathering enough intelligence to adapt their tactics to whatever situation or type of enemy they face. As a newly-raised Chapter, the Iron Ravens are determined to become the masters of their own destiny in the years ahead, displaying the fortitude and iron resolve that will match their name. Chapter Appearance In general, the higher in rank an Iron Raven rises within the Chapter, the more blue they display on their Power Armour. Veteran status is indicated by having the armour covering the arms painted blue. In the Iron Ravens, every single rank in the Chapter can be identified by the colour of the helmet. Battle-Brothers have a red stripe going down their helmet, but Sergeants, Lieutenants and other senior officers have a different distinguishing pattern of stripes on the helms instead. Chapter Colours The Iron Ravens' Chapter colours are silver, blue and red. The colour of the shoulder pauldron trim designates company according to the dictates of the Codex Astartes. The white squad specialty symbol -- battleline, close support, fire support or command -- is displayed on the right shoulder pauldron. The squad is indicated by a Low Gothic numeral on the left knee plate. Chapter Badge The Iron Ravens' Chapter badge is a stylised white raven centred on a field of blue. Canon Conflict The Iron Ravens were originally identified in the Soulbound audio book by George Mann as a Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Raven Guard. The Chapter's forces were presumed lost on the world of Taltos. In August 2019, the Iron Ravens were revealed as a Chapter created by Paul Norton, a Games Workshop 'Eavy Metal team painter, that was showcased in a Warhammer Community article. The Iron Ravens were included as a canon Chapter in the forthcoming Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines (8th Edition, Revised Codex). It is unknown if the original version of the Iron Ravens still exists, or has been ret-conned into this new version. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pg. 47 *''Soulbound'' (Audio Book) by George Mann *Warhammer Community - Successor Chapter Showcase: Paul Norton's Iron Ravens Gallery IronRavensLieutenantMini.jpg|An Iron Ravens Primaris Lieutenant of the 2nd Company in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour IronRavensAncient.jpg|An Iron Ravens Primaris Ancient of the 2nd Company IronRavensCaptaininGravisArmourMini.jpg|An Iron Ravens Primaris Captain of the 2nd Company in Mark X Gravis Power Armour IronRavensRepulsorExecutioners.jpg|An Iron Ravens Repulsor Executioner and Repulsor grav-tanks, from left to right Category:I Category:Imperium Category:Primaris Space Marines Category:Raven Guard Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding